Love is red, so is blood
by Cycian
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan was looking for flowers near Skyhold for her dearest ambassador, but Halas, she fell in a freezing hole, a rock over her shoulder, restraining her moves. The members of the inner circle all decide to look for her. Rated T for language.


Inquisitor Trevelyan was looking for flowers near Skyhold for her dearest ambassador, but Halas, she fell in a freezing hole, a rock over her shoulder, restraining her moves. The members of the inner circle all decide to look for her. Rated T for language.

Evelyn has never been an idiot, and she has always been dexterous and skillful rogue. She was usually cautious, but her mind was wandering miles away from where she was. So she didn't see the hole, and fell in it. She knew that if she let out a scream, she would probably cause another avalanche, and she wanted to avoid that.

So, she stood, a boulder painfully pressing on her shoulder. The inquisitor sighed, hoping that one of Leliana's crow would find her soon enough to avoid the wrath of her beloved Antivan.

While this was happening, Josephine was peacefully working on her letters, writing to some marquis of Orlais. Well, she was peacefully working until a certain spymaster erupted into her room.

" Josie !" Panted the exhausted looking redhead.

" Leliana ? " The ambassador instantly rose from her heavy chair, knowing that her friend wouldn't run to her for simple matters. " Do you care to tell me what is going on ?"

The bard quickly swallowed, leaning on the door, breathing heavily. " The inquisitor... Is she with you ? She missed her training appointment with Cassandra, and didn't eat with Sera today, plus Cole doesn't feel her presence inside of Skyhold . "

Josephine's eyes widened, worrying for her love's safety. " She could have just went off on an adventure...I have heard that she was planning on helping Crestwood to get a rid of the bandits."

Leliana shook her head. " She did not take anyone with her, I've sent spies to investigate around Skyhold, but she could be literally anywhere we don't-" She paused, as her friend's skin tone, which was normally olive-like, got paler and paler. " Do not worry, Josie, she is the inquisitor, she survived dragons attacks, Vivienne's sarcasm, and even your cooking. " The ambassador blushed at the mention of her dreadful cooking skills.

" Yes, but still ! I am... Just ... Preoccupied that she might miss an appointment with some interesting nobles. "

" Josie..." Leliana shook her head.

" What ?"

" You cannot lie to me, remember ? I know you all too well. "

The Antivan woman sighed.

" She... She just means a lot to me, I know she means a lot to everyone, but to me... it is different. "

" Of course it's different, you two are in love with each other, everyone can see that. Well, except Cassandra but she is not the most subtle woman on Thedas. "

The ambassador faked a giggle at that, slightly shaking her head.

"I will leave you now, maybe she just needed some fresh air, with all the agitation, I can understand that pretty well. " The spymaster smiled at her friend, hoping to reassure her, but the antivan's eyes told her that she was far from being reassured.

" I will ask Cullen if he didn't see her, he has quite a good sight, plus he sees a lot from his tower." Said the brunette, before leaving for the commander's office. Leliana nodded and they parted ways.

The cold was biting the inquisitor's face, the air was thick and glacial, every intake of breath stung her lungs like tiny daggers covered in poison.

Her throat was completely sore, her forehead was so cold it almost left a sensation of burning. She was numb and dull, and incredibly exhausted. She wanted to sleep, but knew that doing so might lead to her death.

So, she did the only thing that she could do, which was waiting, thinking about past events.

She remembered Sera's face when she tickled her, Vivienne's soft hums of appreciations when sharing a tea with her, she could almost smell the odor of Bull sweating after their trainings, the sound of Cassandra's voice when they were reading poetry together, she even remembered Varric's awful singing, this one time, when they were drunk in the tavern. She sighed, trying to move her shoulder, groaning painfully .

Maker, she wanted to be away and free of this weight on her shoulder.

"Commander Cullen, are you absolutely sure that you did not see our inquisitor ? " Asked a worried Antivan to the tall blonde man.

"I am. But if she went by the mountain, which is certain, maybe Scout Harding spotted her. "

The ambassador's eyes lit up.

"Where can I find the scout ?"

" From what I know, she is near the tavern. Maker knows why she just stays outside instead of being inside. Maybe the poor girl is claustrophobic."

" Cullen, she is a /dwarf/. She is not supposed to be claustrophobic ." Josephine rose her eyebrow . The commander's eyes widened.

" I am sorry, that was silly and stupid. " He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"From what I have seen, 'tis not rare among templars. " A voice from above said.

Cullen bared his blade, searching for the potential threat.

Josephine has always been a careful listener, she recognized the ' other advisor''s voice.

" Lady Morrigan ?" She asked.

" Yes, 'tis only I, and my legendary teaser skills. Are they not entertaining ?" The former Templar sheathed back his sword.

" Why are you in my office ?"

" If you are looking for Scout Harding, I am sorry to inform you that she went to investigate in the frozen plains, near our position, for she saw the inquisitor going this way, alone, and looking distracted. " The apostate noted that the ambassador tensed up.

" I need to go there. Can someone show me the way ?" Asked Josephine.

" Lady Montilyet, you can not be serious, you're not a soldier, a rogue or even a mage ! You're not used to be scouting in the snow !" Stated Cullen .

" Thank you for reminding me that Leliana is a skillful rogue who fought a blight with Morrigan, whom is also probably one of the most powerful mage walking this earth ,that you are a strong warrior who leads a whole army, and that I am nothing but a poor damsel in distress who only knows someone who knows someone ! " She spat out with venom, feeling useless .

Morrigan smiled, the ambassador had some teeth, good to know. Cullen cringed, lowering his head.

" I am sorry, that is not what I meant... What I mean, is that we can't risk your life, Josephine. And-" He didn't have enough time to finish that the inquisitor's lover was already out, heading toward her quarters. He silently looked over to Morrigan, who nodded, looking slightly annoyed, -or was it just her normal facial expression?- and went after the Antivan.

The Herald lightly sang, to keep her throat warm, and to make time go faster. She didn't sing too loud, she didn't want to end up buried under 6 feet of snow again. She hit the rock in rhythm, smiling despite the cold devouring her lips.

Oh, how much she preferred when a lusty Antivan devoured her lips, instead of this Maker blasted blizzard. She could almost feel the warm hands of the ambassador on her shoulders, sides, arse, and core. The memories let out a pleasant wave of warmth throughout her frozen body.

She loved the girl to death. She had never been faithful to anyone before. She was the kind of girl who loved to be loved, but whom was thought never to love back. But the angelic-looking Antivan made her drop all of her defenses. She realized that she could just not not fall in love with the woman when she was flirting.

She was too sweet, and Evelyn Trevelyan was not, she was too kind, too patient, to selfless, Evelyn felt like she didn't deserve her. In the most restless night, when she held the exotic beauty in all of her glorious nakedness, she wondered " why did you choose me, why not someone who deserves it? You're too good for me"

Trevelyan was saddened that her busy schedule didn't allow her to have more private time with her favorite Antivan, Josie always had time for her, she always found a way to.

But she couldn't. She felt so undeserving. Even if she did her best, she felt like Josephine was doing everything, and that she was just here, awkwardly standing here.

 _" My love, our duties are different, I am an ambassador, you are the Herald of Andraste, the inquisitor, the leader of the last hope of the whole world. You can't put aside most of your tasks, I can perfectly understand that, and I know that you are trying your very best. " The Antivan nuzzled the worried inquisitor's cheek, landing a kiss on it._

 _" Josie, I love you. " The younger Trevelyan said, without even thinking. It just felt natural. She was a part of her._

 _" Evie, I love you too. " Josephine kissed her lover's lips, savoring the sweet taste of her tongue in her mouth. When they were together, nothing else mattered. Quickly, the kiss became heated, her hands gripping at the fabric of their clothes, their lips brushing over skin._

The memory almost made the pain fade away. The inquisitor closed her eyes, sighing. She missed Josephine, and lost count of time. The weight on her shoulder was not only because of the boulder .

Sera has been suspicious since her friend didn't come up for their usual snack. Which was saddening, because Sera had really being looking forward to this.

" What a tit !" She sighed, her baby blue eyes resting on the courtyard, hoping to see her probably only friend.

From her balcony, Vivienne was intensely thinking. From the way the imp was behaving, which was stranger than normal, the mage guessed that it has something to do with the inquisitor. The affection between the two of them was not a secret.

Vivienne already knew that the devilish elf had romantic feelings toward the inquisitor, feelings that were not mutual, for the inquisitor was romantically involved with the ambassador Montilyet, which highly pleased Vivienne. It was good to know that the inquisitor had good tastes in women, for she had quite a bad taste for clothes.

The mage from the circle knew when the two of them finally slept together, first, the sexual tension finally slowed down, and the inquisitor came back from her quarters with a fantastical blue dress, with a silver belt that made her look like a goddess.

Vivienne was quite glad that the herald choose lady Montilyet over Sera, not only because Josephine was so much classier and intelligent, but also because it made Vivienne win a lot of money ( she won a bet between herself, Iron Bull, and Varric ).

So, when she saw Sera feeling so down, she instantly knew that something happened to the Herald. And she wasn't happy about that, for the chosen of Andraste was her friend, plus the world could not survive without lady Trevelyan. So, she left her balcony with a sigh, she knew that she had to investigate around the castle, probably a little bit more far than the tents of the Inquisition's army.

She climbed down the stairs, and nodded at the elven mage.

The bald elf already knew what was going on, and was going to investigate the Fade, if the inquisitor fell into a hole, or from a cliff, he would surely know it.

Iron Bull was having quite a good day, until his favorite elf started feeling down. Even if he would rather die than admit it, he considered Sera as a friend, even if he knew that it would take her a lot of time to realize it, the poor girl didn't trust easily.

He sighed and put down his mug of ale on the table. The tiny elf spent her day in her room, he didn't hear her usual singing, sometimes covering the voice of the bard lady who smiled at the closed door, he didn't hear her laugh when she ate on the rooftops with the Boss... Wait... He didn't even see the Boss today... Now, he was worried.

He got up brutally, causing Krem to smirk.

" You can't stand your ale anymore, chief ?" Giggled the man who peacefully sat on his chair... Wait... Did Krem ever leave his chair ?

" You can't stand anymore, Krem de la crème ? "

" Why are you saying that, boss de chameau ?"

" What? "

" What ?"

" Well, that was an interesting conversation, full of wit and wisdom, but I have to inform you that the inquisitor has disappeared, and we need all the help we can gather, including the strength of a nice looking Qunari and of a Tevinter brother. " Said Dorian, interrupting the strange conversation.

Krem smirked, shaking his head " Sure, I'm right behind you, captain Tevinter. "

" Krem usually prefers to be on top. Dominating little bit-" The huge qunari interrupted himself when Madame De Fer entered the room.

" Greetings madam." Said Iron Bull, bowing his large head, almost hitting Krem, who shot him a deadly glare.

" Greetings Iron Bull, it is good to see that you are watching your manners in the presence of a lady. " Nodded Vivienne.

" For what brings me here, I think that Monsieur Pavus explained the situation" The other mage nodded at the older woman, " Good. I think that investigating around Skyhold would be a wise idea. " Said Vivienne, not expecting any kind of resistance. And she was right. The others nodded and followed her outside the walls of Skyhold.

Blackwall saw what was going on, and of course, as a curious man, he could not not interfere. And so he took his jacket, a hat, and stormed out off the castle, under the surprised gaze of the guards.

Trevelyan swore under her breath, she could feel her nose getting more and more red, and her lungs getting slowly frozen. She could not feel her left arm anymore, and the right one was absolutely painful. She tried to grab her knife just below.

She remembered when Josie told her about her family's situation, how she sadly bowed her head to hide the tears that threatened to fall on her cheeks. That's when Evelyn knew that she was desperately and madly in love with this woman.

She raised the ambassador's chin with her fingers, which made both of them blush, and said that she will help her.

She also remembered the panicked look she had when she tried to kill the Comte Boisvert, who escaped, leaving the inquisitor and her party members to deal with three assassins who were hidden. Evelyn told Josephine to stay at the table, and not to move, whilst her and Iron Bull, Vivienne and Cole dealt with the situation.

Josephine didn't seem to mind the blood that much, she was more worried about the fact that she endangered the team, but no one seemed to mind it, Iron Bull even joked on the fact that the inquisitor endangered them every second of their lives with her dreadful singing.

When the inquisitor came home with the party, she could not help but notice the change that occurred within herself. She was more self-confident, prouder, braver... She felt indestructible. Like Skyhold. Like the Inquisition.

Josephine and the inquisitor discussed the measures to take to deal with the Du Paraquettes, and after that, the inquisitor retreated to the tavern, drinking to ease the tension in her bones.

Even if she was indestructible, she could still feel the pain pretty well. Iron Bull joked at her, calling her the baddassest softie, the nickname making her raise her eyebrow.

Maker, she missed Skyhold.

The cold bit every inch of her flesh, she tried to squirm to gain more heat, but the rock prevented every move, everything was painful, thinking was painful, singing was now painful, breathing was painful, trying to feel less pain was painful.

And of course, Cole felt all this pain. So when a party left Skyhold, he tried to leave with them. Expect that Varric was keeping an eye on the boy, but when the young man explained the situation to the dwarf, they both went to seek the seeker who was looking for the inquisitor in the forge.

She quickly joined the hatted boy and the devilish story teller, and they exited Skyhold together, Varric bantering with Cole about cute Nugs, and about what Cole would like for Makermas, while Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. Twice.

While this was happening, Josephine was getting ready for scouting in the frozen plains, with an annoyed Morrigan following her.

" You know very well that I don't like to follow people around like a lost puppy follows its master. " Said Morrigan, complaining .

" Then why did you followed the Hero of Ferelden for so long ?"

" Hmmm... Because... Without me, she or the bard would have made terrible choices. "

" I highly doubt that miss Cousland and Leliana would have made anything terrible. "

" Well.. They needed my advices on... Magical matters. "

" But the brother of miss Cousland... What is his name again... Ah yes, Ser Amell... Kieran's father. " The Antivan smirked, knowing that she won over the apostate.

" You know a lot, ambassador. Maybe you spend too much time with the spymaster. "

" Well , she is like a si-" Josephine was interrupted by Solas who stormed in her room.

" Ambassador ! I found the inquisitor ! "

" What ? Where is she ?" Asked the two advisors at the exact time.

" Hole-Frozen-We need to go before it's too late. Now !" Said the bald elf, who had a hard time breathing correctly . He was suffering from asthma.

" Just lead us there. " Said Morrigan. And they all rushed to the frozen hole in which the inquisitor was trapped.

Cole felt a presence, and turned around, to face a running Antivan, a panicked-looking crow , and a red bald elf.

" Cassandra ?" Said Cole, feeling all color draining from his already pale face.

" What requires my attention ? " She turned around, and tried to stop the running ambassador .

Cassandra was sent flying three feet away, she flew past Varric and landed face first in the snow.

" Andraste's tits, seekers are flying now !?" Said Varric, trying to contain his laughter.

" We found the inquisitor, follow us, you fools !" Said the crow, which scared Varric nearly half to death .

Cole grabbed Varric by the arm, whom grabbed Cassandra by the collar, and all of them ran to join the trapped inquisitor.

And surprisingly, Josephine was the fastest runner.

Vivienne has always had a nice hearing. So when she heard the loud panting of a certain elf, she already knew what was going on . She turned around to see the running scribe, the exhausted elf who panted like a dog or a really big wolf, an angry looking seeker pursuing a panicked dwarf, and far behind them, a racing spymaster, with a skeleton-like boy on her back. And a bit more far, stood a tired commander.

Josephine was the first to spot the hole, near the frozen space, she could see a scarf. She rushed a bit more, pushing her tired muscles to the limit, her breathing hard, sweat on her forehead. She fell to her knees when she recognized who the scarf belonged to.

" Evelyn ! " She quickly regained her composure, but heard a panicked scream, there was a hole in the hole. And before her beloved inquisitor, stood the biggest bear she has ever seen in her whole life.

" Help ! " Screamed the ambassador at the top of her frozen lungs. Seeing that the others would take too long to save the inquisitor, she grabbed her knife. Its only purpose was actually cutting envelopes and eventually bring planted in maps by an exuberant commander. Who always apologized later.

She took a huge intake of breath, and jumped right into the hole, trying to land as smoothly as she could. Her heart was beating wildly, she could feel its resonance in her whole body, she exhaled and jumped in the second hole, recognizing her lover's body, an arm under a rock, she was trying to hit the bear with her own knife, trying to save her life.

Josephine rushed to the bear and tried to stab its head, but the animal raised its paw, making the ambassador stumble into the snow. The Antivan raised her head, to see the monstrous creature hit violently her lover, the inquisitor mouthed her a ' I'm sorry' before the hit touched her head, spilling blood unto the fresh snow.

For Josephine, it felt like time had stopped, the snow flakes falling like angels, her breathing slowing, her vision blurring... Maybe because of the tears ? Her hands were shaking,she accidentally cut herself on her knife, the pain brought her back to reality ... The contrast of the blood on the fresh snow was surprisingly beautiful. But when she realized it was her lover's, she let out a muffled scream of rage, Josephine was emotionally conflicted.

She was not a killer, she was not a killer... She hated killing. She remembered this night, this poor boy she killed. The blood dripping from his nose, the whiteness of his eyes, she remembered everything. She wasn't a murderer. She wasn't a killer. But her lover... She could not leave Evelyn.

She could not just come back to her room and just stop thinking about her. She was in her heart, in her soul, she was in love with this woman, she wanted her in every way, she wanted to kiss her, she wanted to hold her hand, she wanted to bed her, she wanted to love her, she wanted to hold her when she cries, she wanted to marry her ... She even wanted to find a way to have babies with her. She desired to end her life with white hair, under the sun of Antiva, or of Skyhold, she didn't care, as long as she was with Evelyn.

And so she decided to give her life to protect her one and only love, she jumped in front of her lover's body, who was limp on the cold ground, and faced the bear, she fought hard, using every single knowledge she had on fighting and bears. She was close to fainting, when she heard a lion-like roar. A bearded man fell on the bear, trying to kill it with its axe. Halas, the beast was strong and sent the man flying against the rocks with a loud ' blam'. Josephine felt her heart sink. Because of her, another person has been wounded. Blood had been spilt. And it was her fault. She was about to let death take her, when she heard the loudest disgusted noise she has ever heard.

The seeker threw Varric to the ground, he landed flat on his stomach, and she used him as a landing position. She landed on his back, and threw another roar-like disgusted noise, who seemed to scare the bear, who tried to back away. But Cassandra was not going to stop here. She ran and punched the bear with so much strength that a bit of snow fell from the mountain. The bear's head had been destroyed by the powerful punch.

" Wow... Seeker... Wow... " The dwarf slowly backed away, feeling endangered.

Josephine tried to smile, but she was way too worried to do that. Instead, she turned around to face her lover, who laid on the ground. She gasped and rushed to her side, blood was all over the archer's face.

" Call help !" Yelled Josephine to Cassandra. Varric was impressed by the ambassador's braveness. He wouldn't have ever tried to yell an order to the seeker, in particular after such a demonstration of strength .

But the seeker of truth nodded and climbed her way up, looking for Vivienne, or Dorian... Or anyone able to help.

Josephine was exhausted , she felt like death was going to take her soon. So she curled up next to her lover, and felt her heartbeat. Thanks the Maker, she was alive. She gave her her coat, trying to keep warm. She was frozen, her lips were blue, almost white, her nose was almost purple. Josephine nuzzled her lover's cheek.

" J-Josie ?" Mumbled the wounded rogue, trying to see if she was dreaming, dead or if it was real.

" Yes, yes, it's me I'm here now. I am sorry I took too long to come. "

"Well... It was still pretty quick... I'm always quick to make girls come, from what I know. " Josephine sighed, and shook her head, smiling at the silly behavior.

" You have been half killed by a bear, and you're still trying to be funny. "

" 'Trying' Ouch, my poor, poor wounded heart. "

" Darling /please/." Giggles Josephine, despite the pain in her bones and the fear in her guts.

The inquisitor coughed, spitting blood on her clothes. The ambassador tried to pat her back, but she couldn't, the rock was still on her lover's arm.

" Let me take care of this rock, lady Montilyet. " Said Blackwall, his beard covered in blood.

" Ser Blackwall ? You came to help us ?" Asked the Antivan woman, surprised.

" Well, everyone else was leaving, I wondered why, then I heard the bear. And I knew that this kind of beast roar for a very good reason. Plus I saw a certain seeker carrying a dwarf. So, I already knew who was where, doing what. The spymaster would have been jealous. " Chuckled the grey warden.

" Why,thank you Blackwall, we could not have survived without you, and your majestic beard. " Joked the wounded inquisitor. " Now, if you could please lift this monstrous weight, I would be grateful. I'm speaking of the rock, of course, not of our delicious Antivan lady. " Evelyn got lightly hit in the leg for this one.

The muscular bearded man tried to lift the rock, but it was too heavy.

" Damn it... I cannot lift it alone. "

" Someone called The Bull ?" Asked the muscular Qunari, wearing Krem like a cloak, surrounded by his Chargers.

"Krem why are you in this position ...?" Asked Varric, puzzled.

" Hum long story... "Answered the man who kept his arms around Bull's neck.

" Dalish, use your staff to get us here without losing a leg !" Ordered the chief of the Chargers.

" That's a bow !" Answered the Dalish woman, before summoning an ice bridge.

" You can just jump in, it doesn't hurt that much. " Said Josephine.

" Yep, but it's funnier this way! " Said Bull before jumping on the bridge and sliding all the way down.

" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeee ! " Happily 'wee'd Krem, smiling with delight.

" Better than sitting on a chair all day, isn't it ? " Joked Dalish, before sliding with the rest of the Chargers.

Bull and Blackwall lifted the rock off the Herald, and the Chargers' healer took care of the inquisitor.

" She is heavily wounded chief, if we need to transport her, I will have to put her in a temporary sleep, and we will need someone to be with her the whole trip. " Stated the doctor.

" Then be it, I will stay with lady Trevelyan." Immediately said the inquisitor's lover. Everyone nodded.

" Everyone is ready to leave, inquisitor. Are you ready to go ?" Asked Cassandra from the top of the holes.

Evelyn nodded , held Josie's hand, and the doctor put her to sleep. Dorian and Vivienne came in to check the inquisitor's status once in a while, to make sure that she was alright, but they was no need to worry, for Josephine stood close to her lover, never letting her hand go, singing songs in her language, and she could swear the the inquisitor was humming along.

Evelyn woke up in her quarters, feeling much more lighter without the rock, and feeling so much better with her lover's hand entwined with her own.

Josephine was sleeping next to her, both of them were in bed. It was warm, she felt so much better. A letter was on her bed, she read it, and instantly recognized her spymaster's handwriting.

" Inquisitor,

To give you some time to recover from what happened two days ago, you are given a week of lighter work, try to sleep a bit.

P.S: The flowers you found are under your bed. And your scarf as well.

P.P.S : Sera left a meal on your desk, from what I can see, she cooked it herself. I borrowed you a cookie. Do not fire me for this one, and you might get some chocolate.

Regards,

Sister Leliana "

The inquisitor smiled, got up, tasted a bit of Sera's meal and smiled. Her friend left her a note. It was a drawing of both of them riding a dragon who pooped tiny Corypheuses. She shook her head, and went on her balcony. From where she was , she saw all the tents of her soldiers, and she even saw Sera on a tower, watching the inquisitor's quarters. They waved at each other, the elf smiling from ear to ear.

Evelyn Trevelyan kissed her lover on the cheek, before dressing up and leaving her quarters.

She paid a visit to Vivienne, who almost seemed honestly happy, which was a welcome change.

They both talked on the mage's balcony, and when they both ran out of things to say, they just stood together ,watching the crowd.

She could see Cole and Harding talking , patting Nugs. From what she could see, Harding brought them from one of her scouting trips, the boy seemed happy, he loved animals.

At this moment, Varric excited the tavern with Bianca, both seemed happy, and Varric even kissed his lady on the cheek, eliciting a deep blush and a sarcastic comment from the other dwarf.

Iron Bull and his Chargers were having a dance contest, and Krem's shuffle was absolutely dreadful. Dalish was pretty good at it though.

Cassandra was reading under her tree, smiling slightly. Dorian brought her a cup of tea and a few biscuits before settling down next to her, reading his own book. He often checked what she read and laughed, before getting hit in the shoulder by an embarrassed seeker, who laughed afterward.

A burst of wind made Cole's hat fly to the ground, and before he could even move, Solas caught the hat and put it back on the boy's head, before smiling warmly. They were finally getting along.

Blackwall joined Solas, and both of them went to the tavern, probably going to catch something to eat.

Cullen climbed down the stairs in the same direction, in the company of Josephine, both of them talking about work, before speaking of a chess contest that will occur soon.

On the fortifications, Leliana sent a few ravens and got a few ones. She sent a some of them to the rookery, but kept a letter close to her heart, she climbed on tavern's rooftop, before reading the letter, smiling from ear to ear. A crow landed next to her, before turning into a certain witch, who read her own letter, smiling all the same.

They both looked at each other, before laughing a bit, and surprisingly, they briefly hugged each other, full of happiness .

" Sounds like we are about to have two more heroes in here. " Said a familiar voice. Vivienne and the inquisitor turned around to see the Warden Alistair and Marian Hawke.

Madame De Fer greeted them, the inquisitor joked, and they all turned around to watch the courtyard. A raven landed next to Hawke. She read the letter, before turning to the Herald.

" Inquisitor, I hope that you have a lot of space remaining. "

" Hum, yes I do, why ?"

" My companions are joining us. "

" Are they as crazy as mine ?"

" Most of them, yes. "

" I feel sorry for Corypheus right now. " Joked Alistair.

" Plus I have a feeling that two certain wardens are about to come to help. " Said Vivienne.

" Corypheus must be crying tears of blood at this very moment. "

Another burst of wind made Alistair fall, his armor being way too big for him.

Everyone laughed, attracting the attention of the courtyard's population.

" Oh hi."

Morrigan teased Alistair for days. And she will keep on doing so for the months, if not years to come.

When it was time to go back to her quarters, the inquisitor was pleased to find a naked ambassador before her fireplace.

" Winter is coming, everything is getting much more colder. " stated the Antivan.

" Winter won't be the only thing coming tonight. "

Yes, I intend to write a sequel with the two wardens ( Amell and Cousland ) and the rest of the teams ( Hawke's team, the warden's and the inquisitor's ) .

Thanks a lot for reading this fanfiction, please review, if there is any fault that I didn't see, you can PM me or mention it in your review, english is not my first language ( Aaaye I am orlesian-oui oui -) I think it might be one of my longest fanfiction in English. Let me be proud .


End file.
